Feelings
by Kitty-on-CRACK
Summary: Full summery inside. Basically What if Alice and Jasper were only friends? What if Jasper was the one left all alone? With no mate? What if a new girl comes to town with so much anger, hostility and sadness that even Jasper can't control? JasperOC. R
1. Aedan

**Feelings**

**Summery:**

What if Alice and Jasper were only friends? What if-after Edward saved Bella from James-Alice started dating Laurent? What if Jasper was the one left all alone? With no mate? What if a new girl comes to town with so much anger, hostility and sadness that even Jasper can't control? This story is an answer to the 'what if? s'

**Chapter 1: Aedan POV**

I stared at the woman who took me into her home. We were relatives-she was my aunt-but not even blood related, so why am I supposed to live with her? Oh right, parents divorced and neither wanted me. Joy. That's exactly what a girl wants to hear on her sixteenth birthday in a courtroom full of strangers: her parents fighting to NOT have her.

I sank lower in my seat. I was a decent kid, I wouldn't say I was the best; I had gotten A's in every subject, I had a job, paid for my own stuff. They probably couldn't stand the fact I never talked to them, or the fact I never told them anything like where I was going, or how I would get home at two in the morning, or the fact I preferred black and neons to browns and pastels and we lived in California. Even when we lived in England while I was little I preferred black.

I sighed. I knew it was none of those reasons. It was the fact I looked exactly like my perfect, yet dead, twin sister Ali. I looked like the one who was most likely to drink alcohol out of the two of us, but I never touched the stuff. I know I have anger problems and that alcohol released those emotions, plus it's a drug. I don't do drugs. My sister though…miss pretty in pink, miss I was prom-queen as a freshman, miss president of the student council, miss A+, miss teachers pet…she died of alcoholism.

We were really nothing alike; in fact we never got along…but we were twins, our parents never paid much attention, even to miss perfect. We only had each other and we were best friends; the fact I saw a dead body that looked exactly like me and who had been my best friend screwed me up. Ever since that day I hated pictures of me and I hated mirrors. I went around smashing all the mirrors I saw after that; even if a window held my reflection I would break it. I have more self control now though…I won't smash the mirrors or windows in a public place anymore or in a car, but I still can't stand to have my picture taken.

I like Aunt Jane, she's nice, doesn't talk much except to get to the point and she had told me in my room and bathroom there would only be one mirror. It was better then what my parents did; after I started smashing mirrors they tried to cure me by strapping me to a chair in a room full of mirrors. It didn't work. In fact it made me start having violent panic attacks every time I saw myself. That's when they decided for a divorce to see who would have to deal with me when my aunt stepped in.

She hadn't known what they had been doing to me until my psychiatrist called her and she was furious. She had rebuked her brother-my stepfather, my real father died when I was little-and she yelled at my mother for being such an idiot, then went to the judge. Judge Silva decided that I should live with Jane so now here we are, headed to a town called Forks. Apparently my aunt was a doctor and after gaining custody over me, she quit her old job and applied to different hospitals away from my family.

So here we were, in the town of Forks, at a new house placed slightly in the country. I stumbled out of the car and grabbed my duffle bag and my guitar. Jane took two suitcases out the trunk of her Civic and we walked up to the two story house.

I looked around, it was fully furnished, Jane had mentioned that she had a friend of hers that lived in town had come in and decorated. I went upstairs and looked until I found a door with the words in black paint against a white door in Lucida Blackletter read my name **AEDAN**. I opened the door and saw my room…black, lush carpet, black wooden furniture, blood red walls and a 4 poster black bed with red sheets. No mirrors. I then went into the adjoining bathroom and saw a white marble countertop with a single mirror over it and white tiled floor and shower/bath and toilet with navy blue walls. It was mine. All mine. All this. Mine.

I felt my throat close. I was touched, no one had ever spent so much time on something for me to fit me so well. I turned and walked down the hall until I found Jane's room. She was in the process of unpacking when I hugged her. I couldn't get the simple words of thanks to come out but I think she knows. She hugged me as well and we stayed like that until Jane cleared her throat. "Okay, well, the guy at the dealership called; your car's in. Do you want to go pick it up?" I nodded and went to get my keys and ipod.

We drove back to Port Angeles to the Ford dealership there to pick up my car; I have a black Ford F150 2009 with a three inch lift. I slept on the way over to the dealership listening to Nightwish; when we got there we paid and I finally got my baby. I had to have it shipped over so I hadn't seen it in a week. I drove home following my aunt then when I got back in the house I took a nap in my car…I tend to do that a lot. The seats are comfy so don't judge.

When I got up it was dinner time. Neither of us felt like much so we just had a salad. The dinner was fine, then my aunt mentioned school.

"I signed you up for school here in Forks…I won't make you go tomorrow because that would be pointless to start on a Friday but you can go shopping in Port Angeles if you want. I'll be working tomorrow so I won't be home 'til late."

I looked up as if coming out of a dream "Okay."

She pulled her wallet out of her purse and took out her credit card and handed it to me. "Be sure to get school supplies."

I nodded "I was gonna get an amp for my guitar, but I have a lot of money saved up I can get out of the bank so that won't be a problem." And that was the end of the conversation.

I had never been given a credit card before. I wouldn't lose it; I don't want to lose trust. I went back to eating then excused myself to go upstairs and I pulled out my guitar. I had been in a band before I had moved and when they had found out I was moving, they had all signed my guitar. Brittany, Josh, Lucas, and Robert; I smiled at memories we all had together and curled up with my guitar and fell asleep.

**Alice POV**

I froze on the couch. Jasper and I had been talking, well, more like me begging him to come with me on a shopping trip and carry all the bags, when I had a vision.

I saw us all at school during lunch, then a girl come into the cafeteria. She was defiantly different. She had pale skin, was tall-maybe 5' 6"?-and sort pale blonde hair with green eyes, she was dressed in punk clothes. She came in alone and sat down at a table alone, then the vision fast forwarded to her glaring at everyone who tried to get close to her, then I had a vision of us shopping together, then it flickered to her being one of us.

I jumped up and laughed "Yay! Oh yay! Rosalie! We're going to have a new friend!" I ran to the game room were Rosalie was playing Guitar Hero against Emmet with Laurent watching and jumped on Rosalie's back "She's going to be a great shopping buddy!"

Rosalie dropped the guitar "Are you sure?" She was excited; just because Rosalie acted mean in school didn't mean she was mean all the time.

I laughed "Yep! Though she has a punk style."

Rosalie frowned "We'll have to change that."

I smiled "Oh, yes!" Then I frowned "She's a bit hostile though."

Laurent picked me u as Emmet laughed "Well we'll have to change that. I CALL DIBS ON GIVING THE NEW KID A NICKNAME!!!" He yelled, bringing everyone to us.

Edward and Bella arrived hand in hand while Carlisle and Esme walked in.

"Who's new?" Bella asked smiling

"I don't know, but it's a girl and she's going to be one of us soon." I danced with Laurent excitedly. He picked me up and spun me around then gave me a kiss on the nose. I giggled then sighed wishing there was someone for Jasper when I froze and smiled evilly.

I turned to Edward "Edward, don't you dare say one thing." I smiled sweetly then and Edward shuddered at the thoughts of what I would do to him if he told Jasper what I had planned. The majority of the punishments included destroying his CDs and surround sound system. Who said I was a good pixie?


	2. Intense

**Feelings**

**Summery:**

What if Alice and Jasper were only friends? What if-after Edward saved Bella from James-Alice started dating Laurent? What if Jasper was the one left all alone? With no mate? What if a new girl comes to town with so much anger, hostility and sadness that even Jasper can't control? This story is an answer to the 'what if? s'

**Chapter 2: Jasper POV**

It's been three days since Alice's prediction and I'm starting to get curious. I only know it's a new girl that they get to go shopping with and that she would one day be one of us (AW!!! ISN'T JASPER EXTRA CUTE INNOCENT???).

I have to admit, I am curious what she will look like…and how she will smell. I don't want someone like Bella without an Edward protecting her in case I snap. I don't want to ruin it for my family; they've had to deal with so many of my slips already. I sighed as we pulled into the school parking lot…then doubled over. So…much…hatred…I closed my eyes trying to calm my own self down and it worked very little.

"Jasper?" Alice leaned down to me, I knew she was afraid because of her voice but I couldn't feel it. Just the anger.

"There's someone…angry…with powerful emotions…it's nearly unbearable." I hardly managed to say it when another wave hit me, only this time it was animosity towards someone or something. I gasped "This is crazy…it's only one person…"

I fought to control myself then stood up "I'm okay." I walked with them to school, fighting against the waves as they grew stronger. We walked to our first period class and sat down right as the bell rang. Then the door opened and the waves hit me head on.

A girl walked in; she had blonde hair in a short, choppy cut, but it lay smoother then Alice's and was a bit longer. She had fiery emerald eyes that seemed to scream she didn't want to be here and pale skin, paler then Bella's.

She was dressed in a dark purple tank shirt with a design of a cross going through a ribcage with angel wings. It was stitched up in multiple places and laced to the straps were long sleeves (Picture on profile only in green) and black skinny jeans with converse boots the same color purple as her shirt over her jeans.

She handed her paper to Mr. Morris, our English teacher, who looked at it then said, "Okay everyone, this is Aedan Wilson. She just moved here from California. I want you to treat her nicely…" He looked around, the only empty seat was next to me "Aedan, why don't you take a seat next to Jasper."

She came towards me and sat down. The anger and hostility was flowing off of her, but when Alice leaned over to say hello she smiled the brightest smile I had seen though the waves did not stop, "Hey." The only word she said was hey. She didn't even change moods though and she smiled brightly.

Mr. Wilson cleared his throat "I have a rather strange habit, I Google people quite often, and I would like to show you what I found on Miss Wilson."

I looked up interested, then saw that Mr. Morris had pulled up a youtube video. He pressed play and it started with showing Aedan…with electric blue hair-on stage preparing to sing as an intense beat started. It wasn't angry, simply rebellious. Aedan's voice on the other hand held so much loathing it expressed the feelings she was having now perfectly; mocking, hostile, and indifference feelings swirled and poured from her. Her and her band; which consisted of three guys and another girl besides her, were dressed in all black; stationed in front of parents and preppy teens. Then they all started the music then Aedan joined in with the song: it was a strangely nice song though it was so full of hate.

**PARAMORE'S IGNORANCE BUT IN STORY AEDAN WROTE IT AND SANG**

**(actions in parenthesis)**

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle (she jumped off the stage)  
A mean cycle (she circled the high school preps)  
I can't excite you anymore  
Where's your gavel? (she lunged at the adults) Your jury? (She spread her arms out)  
What's my offense this time? (She smiled mockingly)  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs (She leapt away and put her hands up)  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same-no  
We're not the same-no  
Oh we're not the same (She smirked then held up a hand with a bloody bandage on it)  
Yeah the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good-hey  
It's good-hey  
It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger (she walked up to a balding man)  
Well it's nice to meet you sir (she shook his hand)  
I guess I'll go (she turned and did a short wave with all of her fingers but her pinky up)  
I best be on my way out (she skipped around him)  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out (she skipped away)

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend (she shoved a preppy boy out of the way)

This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war no, it's not a rapture (she put her fists up)  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well now I can fend for myself (she pushed the parents away)

Don't wanna hear your sad songs (she rolled her eyes)  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same-no  
We're not the same-no (she shook her head violently)  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood (she held up a paper with red signatures on it)  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good-hey  
It's good-hey  
It's good (she grinned)

Well you treat me just like another stranger (a woman was being horribly polite to her)  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go (she did a cartwheel away from the woman)  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir (she bowed)  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend (she ripped a book of theories out of a nerd's hands)  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend (she stuck her tongue out)  
Ignorance is your new best friend

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go (she went around in a revolving door in a 360)  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go (she went around in a revolving door in a 360)  
I best be on my way out (she walked out the door finally)

Aedan hadn't watched the video; instead she had looked down and doodled a rose vine around a sheet of paper in her notebook in quick, detailed scribbles. Though she appeared indifferent of what was happening I could feel her wariness growing all though the viewing along with an isolation feel growing. I realized that she doesn't care if people thought she was a punk or anything like that…she simply did not want anyone to approach her.

I pondered the reasons of why a girl wouldn't want to make new friends or hear people's opinions? Was she a pariah in her old school? Did she think she had so many friends at her old home she needed none here? Or was she simply shy? I pondered these ideas all though the rest of class.

Her feelings grew and grew in torrents and filled the small room and assaulted me. She was such a mixture of violence, detest, sadness and pain it was maddening. I simply focused on remaining as human as I could appear, as I said: it was maddening.

**For her hair and shirt, here are the links**

-hair

.-shirt


	3. Witch

**Feelings**

**Summery:**

What if Alice and Jasper were only friends? What if-after Edward saved Bella from James-Alice started dating Laurent? What if Jasper was the one left all alone? With no mate? What if a new girl comes to town with so much anger, hostility and sadness that even Jasper can't control? This story is an answer to the 'what if? s'

**Chapter 3: Alice's POV**

The next class we had was chemistry; Mr. Garret was the teacher who really didn't keep order since his wife left him, taking their children. He would basically wallow in self pity all though class and was oblivious to what was happening. He was surprised we had a new kid even though Edward had told me the teachers had found out on Friday.

He took the slip Aedan gave him and read it, then looked for a seat for her to sit at, which was in-between myself and Jessica Stanley since Jasper had the wall seat and the desks were actually two lab tables pushed together. Aedan sat next to me in her assigned seat as she pulled out her glasses and put them on…then Jessica started talking to her.

"Hey, new kid." Jessica leaned towards her.

"What?" Aedan looked blankly at the board.

"Nice glasses." Jessica then took Aedan's glasses off her face and threw them across the room.

I personally, was shocked, then I noticed Josh Wilkes, Jessica's boyfriend, was staring at Aedan like she was a piece of meat. It was just creepy.

"Listen newbie, I own this school, you don't, you don't even look like a girl," she grabbed Aedan's hair with her index finger and thumb, "You look like some weird emo boy, so you sure you're not a boy, freak?"

Aedan jerked away just enough to get her hair out of Jessica's grasp and then I noticed her eyes darkened and pupils dilated as she looked as the table in front of her. She was obviously pissed, I glanced at Jasper to see him focusing on calming her down when something really weird happened: the florescent lights started to flicker, then they all fizzed out simultaneously and the room darkens and someone screamed.

The open windows are the only source of light and even that was fading. I looked outside and gasped, making Jasper follow my gaze. It wasn't exactly cloudy earlier, but it was misty enough to keep the sunlight to a tiny portion, now there were dark, thunderous looking clouds rolling in from nowhere. Then the windows flung open on their own, letting in a howling wind. Pens, papers, test tubes, Bunsen burners, anything that were light enough, lifted up and started flying around the room with the wind.

Mr. Garret is babbling like a fool, "Someone, close those windows!" Jasper went to close the window next to him but it wouldn't budge, I even went to help him and we were using all our strength and it still didn't budge, the windows didn't even dent. Then a tree limb hit it and the glass shattered and was in the wind also. I turned and saw Emmet and his class at our door, mouths open, a moment later Rosalie, Bella, and Edward were at his side staring at us. Edward mouthed 'get out'.

I yelled "We have to get out of here!" then I froze, the only one that hadn't moved was Aedan, her pupils were still dilated and vacant, her face expressionless. Then a shard of glass hit her and sliced through her arm, causing a deep cut. That's when I first noticed her scent; oranges and lilac. As soon as she was cut, the wind dropped and the dark clouds disappeared. The room was a mess with nothing in its original place.

Aedan was still bleeding, she didn't even really seem to notice, she just glanced at her arm, then up at the board like she was zoning out again, but in a different way. I stared at her…she's the one that caused the storm. I know it sounds insane but as soon as she was hurt, it ended. I glanced at Edward and shared my thoughts with him. He slowly nodded, looking shocked, as we were finishing our silent conversation, the principle Mrs. Jones came in.

She looked at the damage all around the decided "Okay, everyone clean up." She saw Aedan standing up, cleaning off her glasses "Miss Wilson I presume?" Aedan nodded "Come on, let's have someone take you to the hospital, let's get that taken care of." She looked around "Jasper, your father is the top doctor at the hospital, right? Please take Aedan there."

I stiffened and quickly searched the future… I smiled and nodded to Jasper telling him it was okay; he looked nervous as he waited for Aedan to follow him. I couldn't blame him, the blood must smell appetizing though we just hunted yesterday. I was just happy to know he wouldn't do anything to her, not to his future mate.

I looked over at Edward and skipped over to him and the others. "What did you find out Edward?"

He was still studying Aedan "She's totally oblivious to her power…the thing is…she has so much anger and pain in her…it's stifling, even in her thoughts. I can only imagine what Jasper's going though."

Emmet looked up "What do you mean that she's oblivious to her powers?"

Rosalie scowled "She's the one that caused this," she gestured to the room, "to happen."

Emmet blinked "How exactly?"

Bella looked up "Maybe she's a witch."

Emmet laughed "You believe in witches?"

Bella looked up "Says a fellow vampire." (Yes, Bella's a vamp.)

Emmet turned serious "Good point."

I looked at Edward "We should ask Carlisle and Laurent."

Edward nodded, and then we had to separate and head to our next class. I wonder what Jasper was doing right now?


	4. Authors note about CAR

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Okay, I'm bored with trucks so I'm changing Aedan's ford to a 67' Chevy impala. =) sorry, felt like it


	5. I'm sorry

yeah...aparently I tore a ligament last week without noticing and that put too much stress on my tendions so it caused them to partially snap monday...so my mother has forbidden me from going upstairs-where the computer is-unless I have homework, even then she wants me to use the anchient typewriter...so I have absolutly no clue when I can update ='( I'm sorry!!!


	6. Reminded

**Chapter 4: Jasper's POV**

I nervously followed Aedan then asked "Can we take your car? We brought my brothers today and I don't have the keys."

She wordlessly passed me her keys to a...I looked at her car, a 67' Chevy Impala? I looked at her "Is this car yours?"

She jerked, shocked, then looked up at me "Yeah, but if you destroy it any way your dead."

We got in and I slowly breathed in, her blood smelt…nice. Not the type, 'I want to drink it' nice, the type of 'It perfumes the air' nice.

We drove to the hospital in silence. Aedan was staring out the window blankly while I focused on getting us to the hospital, both alive, well…really just Aedan.

We arrived in 6 minuets, 27.37 seconds, then she went in and through to my dads office. She said I wasn't allowed in. I wanted to roll my eyes, but I followed her wishes and waited in the waiting room.

When she came out she said thanks, then that she was going home and could drop me back off at the school. I declined, not wanting to push my luck, and watched the mysterious girl walk out the door.

**  
~Next Day~  
**

** Aedan's POV**

I warily went though the morning answering questions with few words-like about the classroom incident the day before-and positioning myself away from others; I didn't want to know them. I had too much crud to deal with. I didn't want stupid high school drama added on, if people left me alone and acted like I was invisible I'd be extremely happy…but that luck never happens for new kids.

"Hi! I'm ______, who are you?" That's how it went all morning and it was infuriating. I answered truthfully with, "The new kid what's it to you? Now beat it and leave me alone." I answered truthfully, but not nicely, oh well.

Then I had to avoid this dude Eric, who wanted to take a picture f me for the school paper. I told him to find someone else, then have been turning my back to him whenever he tried to get a shot. It was very annoying.

At lunch I was able to sit alone, I never did like being in crowds, it got too loud with too many people talking at once. I really didn't feel all that hungry so I got a small salad with some water and slowly made them disappear as I wrote random poems and sketched in my drawing binder.

I was in the process of sketching a simple yet detailed Lolita dress I would most likely wear with tights-I sew my designs later on later on-when someone sat next to me "Whoever you are, go away."

Whoever sat next to me laughed-I'm guessing it was a girl since it was a soprano I level laugh- I looked up and saw the girl that sat on the other side of that Jasper guy in English class. She saw my blank look and she laughed again "I'm Alice, I just wanted to see what you're drawing." She flashed me a bright happy smile…weird, she reminds me of Ali.

I blinked then handed her my binder while my mind screamed not to. My binder was a document of my life. She blinked at the detail in my drawing, then squealed "I LOVE THE LACE!!! LIKE, LITERALLY OMG!!! THIS IS CUTE!!!"

Suddenly a blonde girl was appeared and was looking over Alice's shoulder. "That is cute…mind if we look though this?"

I blinked _'what the hell…?' _As if they could tell I was pissed and confused by there intrusion, Alice looked up "My family usually doesn't sit with other people and all the other tables are full."

When she said that Jasper and a huge boy I didn't recognize appeared and sat down "What's that?" He took my precious binder and began flipping through it. He paused when he came across a picture of me and Ali taped at the top of the page, with a sketch of us underneath and a poem. (Actually its Sirenia's lyrics to the other side)

_There's a light and a darkened road  
There's a night and a fading hope  
There was a dream that once was mine  
But now it seems it has passed with time_

Sail away my little sister  
Sail away to the other side  
Sail away my little sister  
Sail away far into the night  
Where times seems much better  
Than this void called life

There's a voice inside my head  
There was a hope, now long since dead  
It's all a wonder, will I abide  
I hear you calling from the other side

The blonde looked at the picture, "So where's your twin?"

I paused, then grabbed my binder, closed it, grabbed my backpack and stood up. "Six feet under."

I turned and walked away. My day was officially a crappy one and it got worse as my memories started to swirl in my head. I made it outside before I fell to my knees, my head in my hands under the pouring rain.

**is it okay so far?**


	7. Broken

**Chapter 5: Edward's POV**

I flinched and cringed as I was assaulted by Aedan's memories. Her sister's body-a girl that looked exactly like her, but with long curly hair dressed in pink- in front of her on the floor of the bar, drunken teens still dancing to the music, Aedan's hands trembling as she checked her sister's pulse. Nothing. The smell of smoke and alcohol was stifling as she started shaking uncontrollably, making it harder for her to breath, then her memory just blacked out. It was as if she fainted or passed out.

The next scene was her smashing mirrors and windows with her hands and being restrained by her friends. Her hands where bleeding and all she would see was her sister in the mirrors, swirling around her head. Her screaming and snarls for them to let go was in the background.

The memory changed to one where Aedan was running, her clothes were torn and her hands were bleeding badly and bruising, as if she had been in a fight. There were sirens in the background as she jumped on the lid of a dumpster and then onto a window ledge and stayed there, her memory fading.

Next was being strapped to a chair, in a room full of mirrors (LIKE THE ROOM IN MIRRORS) and being forced to look at herself everywhere. If she closed her eyes longer then a blink, a doctor or nurse would force them open. She saw her sister everywhere. The straps tore into her skin as she struggled to free herself.

The memories were fading, I looked over to Jasper and saw him uncurling his body. The emotions that went with the memories must have been horrific to experience. Jasper's face had no color to it and his eyes were worried, it was not a matter to even try to tune in with his thoughts, _'We have to find her.'_

We left the group and they followed us, we went outside and saw Aedan with her head in her hands struggling to breath, her body trembling. Her mind was going blank, her memories were fading, she was becoming colder. She was having a very violent panic attack which was making her stop breathing.

She wasn't longer really in her head now, it seemed she was in the dark with everything. Not good. No smell, sight, or usually senses. I swore. Jasper's future mate was going to die if we didn't do something. The I was shocked.

Jasper. My brother Jasper, the one with no control when it came to blood, was touching Aedan, laying her down and giving her CPR. He was in perfect control too. The only thing going through her mind was _'Save her.'_

As he continued CPR her mind was flying into overdrive as memories formed song lyrics.

**PARAMORE'S WE ARE BROKEN LYRICS**

I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun (Aedan out in the dark on the roof of a building staring at the stars)  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong (Aedan seeing her real father's body hanging from the ceiling)  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this

Keep me safe inside (Aedan and her sister holding each other while their parents screamed at them)  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me

Yeah  
Cause we are broken (Her sister's body swirling around in her mind)  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole (Aedan in the hospital, bandages everywhere. All over her with blood seeping though)

Lock the doors (Aedan looking the door while her sister's ex tried to break it down)  
Cause I like to capture this voice  
it came to me tonight  
So everyone will have a choice (Her aunt telling her she was getting out of the asylum)  
And under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
We're at war (Her parents in court on her birthday yelling how useless she was and how she wasn't sane and a burden)  
We live like this

Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers (Aedan's aunt and her hugging)  
Tower over me

Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence (Aedan with Ali, her sister, as children Easter Egg hunting)  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole

Tower over me (Huge recording buildings that held promises of a future)  
Tower over me

And I'll take the truth at any cost (Her sister and father's bodies in front of her)

Cause we are broken (Broken glass littering the floor of the school hall)  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole (Ali smiling and laughing with Aedan throwing popcorn at the TV screen while they watched 27 Dresses)

I stared at Aedan, she needed to live, she needed to have a better life. She needed love in her life once more. She needed Jasper and Jasper needed her.

**_Hey! What do ya'll think? PLEASE review!!! _**


	8. Cold Hands

**Chapter 6: Aedan's POV**

I jerked awake and blinked a few times before things came into focus; I was on a white bed, in a hospital gown, and white walls surrounded me. The smell of sickly sweet decay swirled in my nostrils and I coughed, trying to clear it away. Aunt Jane came rushing to my side-I hadn't noticed her because of her pristine white business suit…it blended in with the walls.

She grabbed me into a hug and we stayed that way for several minuets. She knew I needed no explanation; I had a panic attack and was rushed to the hospital. I wondered though, who did bring me here? Then Dr. Cullen came into the room. Ah. Jasper or someone in his family must have brought me here again…wow, second time in two days I had to go to the hospital. Fun fun.

"Hello Aedan."

"Hey Dr. Cullen." He shined a light in my eyes while questioning me. When was the last time I had eaten, what happened when I collapsed, what did I think set me off?

I answered truthfully about most of it…except what set me off. I know that it was being asked about my sister, if I had told him, he would have just asked why that would set me off, and I would have another panic attack…I think he knew I wasn't telling him the whole truth though. He frowned a bit when I said I didn't know and must have been subconscious but oh well.

We were in there a little while longer before I was able to change into the clothes Jane brought. The ones I had on before were soaking so I wasn't able to wear them. I slipped into my Within Temptation 'See Who I Am' hoodie and black skinny jeans with my blue high-top converse shoes.

I was sitting outside Dr. Cullen's office when the Cullen family came around the corner, Jasper in the lead but then Alice and blonde-chick ran over to me. "Oh my gosh! Aedan we're so sorry! We didn't mean to-"

I held up my hand silencing them, "Just don't mention it and I'll be fine. Okay?" I smiled at them as Alice sat down next to me and held my hand in her cool ones. "You know people with cold hands have warm hearts?" They all looked at me weirdly until I said, "Alice must have the warmest heart ever." They all laughed at that and sat around me. Jasper sat on the other side of me and then all the others introduced themselves as they all sat down.

Rosalie-blonde chick-sat across from me with her boyfriend Emmett, Edward and Bella sat on my left, on the other side of Alice, then some black guy, Laurent sat in-between them and Alice when a woman with beautiful caramel hair came around the corner; "Hi Esme!" everyone-but me, obviously-chorused.

I was confused until Alice jumped up-pulling me with her-and said "Mom, this is Aedan, she's new here in Forks. She's the one with the cool designs I told you about."

I got the feeling that Mrs. Cullen knew more about my attacks then my art work, but oh well. I smiled and extended my hand, "Pleasure to met you Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, call me Esme." She took my hand in her own.

_'Wow, if Esme's hands are always this cold, I think she's got a bigger heart then Alice.'_

I saw Edward nodding as if he heard what I had thought, "Esme then."

I stood there awkwardly with the Cullen family until my aunt came out with Dr. Cullen and then a new round of introductions went around the room, Esme and my aunt hit it off but we had to go-Jane wanted me to get to bed.

We left and Aunt Jane turned to me when we got home, "Go to bed hun, I'll be up in a minuet and check on you." I smiled wryly at her as I headed up the stairs…I have a new song in my head and can't wait to get I out on paper.

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while!!! Writers block SUCKS!!!_


	9. Files

**Chapter 7: Jasper's POV**

Aedan lied. I could feel it when she was talking to Carlisle. Then her emotions changed to anticipated horror when Alice and Rosalie nearly barreled her over, then relief when she met Esme. Her idea of the cold hands applies to everyone but me. I am a monster; she can not think I am kind, especially after my past with Maria.

I wish I could have talked to her but then Alice decided I didn't deserve to and she should since it was her fault. She was the one who had convinced Rose to go over to her table and try to get to know her. Alice thought that Aedan's collapse was her fault and now one could convince her otherwise.

We were all at home; Esme was talking about how nice Aedan was and how she didn't deserve to suffer from the attacks. I wasn't really paying that much attention until Carlisle came down from his studies with two, very thick files.

"These are Aedan's files. One is her medical history; the other is her history with the court and law."

I stared at the files. Aedan's life was in those many sheets of paper. The files were literally overflowing with information.

Her hospital file was approximately 3 inches and 2.08923 centimeters thick. The paper all the information on was regular computer paper, so it must have taken a little more than a packet of a hundred sheets.

Her court and law file was 2.4792 inches thick and printed on regular computer paper as well.

"How did you find all this information?" Rosalie was coming into the living room with Emmett and Alice after bullying Emmett into going shopping with them so he could carry all the bags.

"Edward has a talent of accessing information not only in ones mind." Carlisle said. We all knew Edward was rather good at hacking on the computer, he had told us that computers are just forms to hold several persons intelligence and the knowledge was never ending. It was like combining several brains into one machine and then letting everyone have access to everything

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Her past is quite…painful to look at and very disturbing. More so than mine, Esme's, Edward's, Bella's, Rosalie's, Emmett's, and Jasper's combined. The fact that we have slaughtered people for food equals about half of her life's disturbing facts."

I stared at Carlisle; how could someone hurt this angel? This girl who looks so happy and smiles to fool adults, yet pushes people her own age away because of her past? What was her past? It's so tempting to find out…but once I do find out; how will I react? Will I want to kill people that had once touched her? Known her? Hurt her? Will I hurt them? Will I kill them?

Edward looked at me "…for someone who doesn't seem to feel his own emotions you seem to be a PMSing girl from your thoughts."

"…Thanks so much Edward."

I looked at the files and reached for the hospital one first.

**CLIFFHANGER! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY BUT MY INTERNET _CRASHED _AND _BURNED_! 6 GOD AWFUL WEEKS!**


	10. History

**Chapter 8: Rosalie's POV**

When Jasper had finished reading her medical file he was horrified. He informed us all Aedan had broken her right arm twice, her right hand once, all of her fingers in at least one place, her right leg and left foot-along with its toes-chipped her v-3 vertebra, her collar bone, she broke her right arm and hand-again, all of her fingers-again, fractured her skull five times, and had broken/cracked several ribs, and had her jaw broken once when she was playing softball and they had to put it back together with screws; and that was just breaks.

She had to get stitches seventeen different times and go into surgery twice; once for a ruptured appendix, and once for her jaw.

Then, he told us the worst part of her physical medical history-she had been raped when she was eight years old. Apparently she had been walking home from school one rainy day when her mother hadn't come to pick her up when she was captured by a man in the trees next to her school and then found several hours later, beaten and bloody with her clothes ripped practically off, when the teacher had left the school. She had found Aedan and immediately called 911; then had stayed with her everyday and chance she could until Aedan was out of the hospital.

For her mental part, Jasper told us that after she was raped she was taken to a therapist, who discovered not only what and how it had happened to Aedan when she was raped, but also that Aedan had discovered her father when her father committed suicide and then later in life after her sister's death, that Aedan had repressed the fact that her sister had wanted to die and that she had purposely continued to drink hard liquor to numb her body so later that night when she cut herself in the bath tub at home she wouldn't feel it but had instead died of alcoholism.

After her sister's death, Aedan was mentally unstable and became a schizophrenic; she destroyed anything and everything that could hold a reflection and heard her sisters voice telling her that her death was her fault; she ran away and was involved in a lot of street fights until she was found passed out one day on the fire escape of an abandoned building from blood loss and several broken bones. When she woke up, she had absolutely no memory of her past until, through rehabilitation she remembered little slivers of it. The doctors also discovered she developed severe panic attacks. Her parents attempted to have her treated the way the girl in mirrors had been treated, and when that didn't work, they filed for divorce. The last day with them at court was Aedan's sixteenth birthday when both of her parents fought not to have her and her aunt had finally stepped in and requested to the judge that she have full custody of Aedan and told the judge exactly what type of treatment Aedan received at the sanitarium.

Long story short; Aedan has had probably the worst life any human could ever live through without giving up on life the way half of her family had.

…Still doesn't mean I like her. Just her drawings. I can relate to her though.

**A/N: Okay, I know this was a short chapter but I wanted to tell ya'll Rosalie's thoughts on the subject and I actually tried to upload this last night but my internet's still iffy. Sorry ya'll! And Rosalie really won't like Aedan much. to her, Aedan is t****olerable but she is sympathetic more to Aedan then she was with Bella. Kk? REVEIW PLEASE! Tell me LIKES and DISLIKES of story like the amazing "RandomRiter", 'cause then I can ajust it to fit one and all. =D**


	11. Bete Noir

**Chapter 9: Aedan's POV**

I woke with a start; I was soaked in my own sweat and my throat was sore. I had been on the streets again and had gotten hold of a gun. I was running away from him…I was eight again and terrified. The trees were closing around my, spinning in circles…they were the weeping eucalyptus trees…but instead of the tree sap; blood ran down the trees-my blood. His heavy breathing was getting closer and I clenched the gun as I spun around and shot, I hit him…but he turned into Ali… I had killed Ali…Smoke started swirling around as I screamed in horror as my mouth was grabbed and held closed…by him.

He took me into the room I hadn't told anyone of…the hole in the ground where I was raped… The demon loved mirrors… He could see my body from all angles just by glancing up. When we met later in life, with him as my therapist in the asylum…he threatened to do it again… I was his and he made sure I remembered. Thankfully my visiting psychiatrist visited and saw I was getting worse, not better, with the treatment. Yet I shall never forget the cold blue eyes when he heard I was no longer in his custody. The warning in the stare: a warning of death.

I got up and went to the bathroom to shower. I ran scorching water over by body as I took a sponge and scrubbed until my skin was raw, blistering, and peeling and the new cuts on my arms were stinging. I dressed in a black turtleneck sweater that said "Stick around-It gets worse" and stared at it. I didn't really want people to hang around me and then point out it said "Stick around" so I took it off carefully and picked out the one with, "I'm, sorry, where you saying something?" was on the front and, "Never mind; I don't give a damn" was on the back-painted on in white with splatters surrounding the letters and then put on some black cargo pants with rips where camouflage material was sewn in. I looked at the clock-5:30 a.m. Wonderful.

I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs to get some water to clam my nerves and perhaps watch a little TV. I decided on a chocolate-chip cupcake and a glass of milk instead and I turned on the lights in the living room and put in the old Disney Alice in Wonderland.

I curled up on the couch and watched it, taking in every detail and bright color there was to help me forget my night terrors…The only part I didn't like was the paint…blood…heads rolling… I ran to the bathroom as I disposed of the only just eaten muffin. I kept my head on the cool marble of the countertop to try and control my temperature and cool down.

After my head felt fine I slowly stood up and rinsed my mouth. I glanced at the clock; 5:56 a.m… I was screwed with a looooong day.

**A/N: R&R PLEASE! =)**


	12. Understanding

**Chapter 10: Emmett's POV**

I watched Aedan as she slept from outside her window. I wanted to learn more about Jasper's future mate to be able to nickname her appropriately…well, that plus Jasper had asked that I watch and guard her while he hunted moose in Canada and since her aunt was held up at work thanks to a hurricane. He still didn't trust himself and wanted to be sure she was safe.

I sat outside her window watching her every move-which wasn't much; she slept like the dead-but then at three she started turning. Her facial expression changed from peaceful to curious, and finally to horrified. She started to thrash as though she was running away from someone.

I slid the window open and climbed in-careful to watch the objects that were starting to shake. I slid the window close and approached the bed cautiously. She was mutter illegibly and that surprised me. I knew a lot of languages and could usually tell when someone was talking…I glanced at the clock-4:50a.m.-I was then startled by a scream ripping out of her throat. I had thought she had seen me, but when I turned…man that was freaky.

Aedan's body was contorting as she slept and an expression of pure terror was on her open, sightless eyes as she scratched herself and writhed in a totally different, unseen, cause of pain. The house was shaking now and random objects levitated and formed a protective wall around her in a tornado form. I watched her until I remembered Edward said she was calmed by music so I started singing "Goodnight" by Evanescence.

_Goodnight, sleep tight_

_Dry your tears_

_In the morning I'll be here_

_And when we say "goodnight"_

_Dry your eyes_

_Because we said "Goodnight"_

_And not, "Goodbye" _

_Yes, I said "Goodnight"_

_And not, "Goodbye"_

She calmed and eventually her stuff went back to there original spot and she was stilled. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked up as Rose crawled through the window. She had heard and came. I helped her in and closed the door behind her as she looked at Aedan. She knew exactly what Aedan was going through.

We tensed as Aedan's breathing became irregular and we disappeared as she jerked up and awake, covered in beads of sweat. She shook, remembering; then, she got up and went into her bathroom and we heard the shower running and could feel the heat. We glanced at each other and then jumped as Edward put a hand on my shoulder-he and Bella were relieving myself and Rose from the watch.

I grabbed Rose's hand as we raced home-finally understanding.


	13. Colors

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN A WHILE! I've been sick a LOT lately so this is sadly short. ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 11: Edward's POV**

This was not good. Aedan's memories flooded my mind-it was worse then her file. Her rapist was her therapist as the asylum and he had reminded her every waking-and sometimes sleeping- hour of her stay. He was a madman, obsessed with her every move and her every visit to as be sure she didn't send the wrong message. He canceled over half of her appointments. He always told her friends she was too sick and had had an "episode" and worst of all; Aedan had been forced to do unspeakable things to pleasure him after those calls.

He tortured her, making sure she remembered the rape and her sister's death by using the mirror room and flaunting a picture of her sister's body in front of her eyes when they were alone to insure she would be in his care and never leave. Thankfully she was saved by her visiting psychiatrist from after her rape had visited her and had seen the same signs from when Aedan was a small child. Sitting in a chair with her legs drawn up to her chest, peeling her fingernails off, not brushing her hair, blinking several times before answering a question, etc.

I listened carefully to her thoughts and wished I, like Jasper, could adjust the current state of her being. I then felt a calming wave and a hand on my shoulder. Jasper was back.

"What's wrong?"

I pulled him away from Aedan's home. He was going to want to kill someone and it would be best to have him away from mortals when I tell him.

When we were in the clearing I had taken Bella to when she first learned what we were.

"Jasper…sit down."

Jasper sat, he knew it was serious or I wouldn't have pulled him away from Aedan.

"Aedan was remembering her past…" I took a deep breath. "Her rapist was her therapist at the asylum she was last confined too."

Jasper's eyes widened horrified, black, then he let out a shriek of agony as he began destroying the clearing. I sat silently as he dismembered it beyond recognition and it appeared three tornadoes hit it in a row…Trees were ripped apart, boulders shattered, the earth was mangled beyond years of repair-and Jasper was still wild with rage.

I went up to him and wrapped my arms around him. He broke. Like porcelain. He broke down and sobbed like a small child who had just lost his mother. Like a babe. If vampires could weep, Jasper would be crying oceans upon oceans of tears.

I could do nothing but sit there. I heard a sound and the wolves with the family came out and slowly crowded around Jasper. He had healed us of our pain so often we had to try to comfort him, if only once. That's when we heard Aedan's singing.

**COLORS BY CROSSFADE**

Can you feel it crush you; does it seem to bring the worst in you out?  
There's no running away from these things that hold you down.  
Do they complicate you-because they make you feel like this? (all of Aedan's horrid memories swam about my mind)  
Of all the colors that you've shine-this is surely not your best. (Aedan when she was showing signs of stress)

But you should know these colors that you're shining are  
Surely not the best…colors that you shine.

Surely not the best…colors that you shine. (her old psychiatrist visiting)

I know you feel alone, yeah, and no one else can figure you out;  
But don't you ever turn away from the ones that help you down.  
Well they'd love to save you, don't you know they love to see you smile,  
But these colors that you've shined are surely not your style.

But you should know these colors that you're shining are (when she was  
Surely not the best…colors that you shine.

Surely not the best…colors that you shine.

I know you're feeling like you're lost-but you should know these colors

I know you're feeling like you're lost -you've drifted way to far,

But you should know these colors you're shining are

Surely not the best…colors that you shine.

Surely not the best…colors that you shine.

Surely not the best…colors that you shine.

I know you're feeling like you're lost-but you should know these colors

But you should know these colors you're shining are

I know you're feeling like you're lost -you've drifted way to far,  
Did you know these colors that you're shining are?

Jasper stopped struggling and wept…wept for Aedan and her wounds.


	14. Nicknames

**Chapter 12: Aedan's POV**

I went through school and actually made it through the first half of the day for the first time without freaking out or needing some medical emergency. Considering the morning I had before school I was pleasantly surprised. The only people that approached me were the Cullens and none of them really said anything besides 'Hey' or 'Hello'…I think the blonde guy, Jasper, is my favorite. He seems to be the quietest of the group but strangely protective of people. When I was nearly tripped by that girl…Jessica was it? He caught me before I hit the ground by wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me back up. It did cause some flashbacks but they were quick to disappear when the short hyper one, Alice, asked if I was okay.

It was lunchtime when they all decided to come sit with me again…I was writing a song and adding sketches along the boarder to remind me what caused the song to be. I quickly flipped the page, looked up, and started sketching Rosalie. I knew I could never get her or any of them down on paper in a satisfying way but I wanted to try. Alice watched silently as I sketched and drank my orange juice. I sketched quickly until I had a rough outline-kind of a quick comic book draft-and added shading lines and stippling points. I would refine it later when I had more time, but since it was only a 45 minute lunch I didn't have any. Jasper also made it hard to concentrate by watching me draw intently with those piercing golden eyes.

I jumped when Emmett yelled, "Hey! I got it!" He was about to break the table by bouncing up and down excitedly like a crazy cat lady does when she discovers she wins a free year supply of litter.

"Got what exactly?" Rosalie asked in annoyance as she tossed back her hair. I think she was bugged from the fact she was broken from her pose for my picture. Rosalie should become a professional model-she would kill anyone who ruined a shot though, and that wouldn't be good.

"Aedan's nickname! I've been trying to think of one and now I got it!"

He had been trying to find a nickname for me? Great, I hope it was better then some of the ones I had back home. Such as Dan-mentia when people found out I went coo-coo for coco-puffs.

"What did you chose Emmett?" Bella leaned in, curious.

"Wait for it! This is a proud moment! I took something from her name-"

"Please tell me its not 'Addy'." I stared at him with skeptical eyes as he shook his head.

"No, no. Because you are not really very feminine besides drawing and poetry… DANNY!"

I stared at him as everyone else burst out laughing. Bella and Edward were having fits while Rosalie and Alice let out a peal of soprano bells- even Jasper was snickering.

"…it took you that much work and pondering to come up with 'Danny'?" I asked, casually.

"Yep!"

I stared at him, my expression unchanging until everyone quieted down.

"What do you think Aedan? Of being called Danny I mean." Alice asked.

I shrugged a small smile tugging at my lips, "I can deal with Emma's nickname as long as he can deal with mine."

Emmett stopped laughing, "What?"

"What do you think, Emma? I always see you fixing your hair in the windows reflections…maybe you're more girlish then people give you credit for."

Emmett looked at me blankly and then threw back his head with a roar of laughter, "I like this kid!"

"Don't call me 'kid'," I smirked, _'It's time for me to change…'_ "Call me Danny, Emma."

**_Please comment on what you think and if you like Aedan being called "Danny" PLEASE!_**


	15. Texting

**Chapter 12: Jasper's POV**

'…_Danny…pft. What was Emmett thinking?' _I was laying back on my bed trying to read 1776 and laughing at the memory of Aedan's face after being called Danny. For two seconds she looked completely shocked and then mischievous when she thought of Emmett's new nickname. It was Friday and sunny now-we had to miss Thursday because it was sunny and we all had to go hunting- but that didn't mean I wasn't going to go to school today. I looked at the clock and realized I was going to miss observing Aedan today. I was depressed all day yesterday because I could feel her waves and my own. I left and hunted until the last possible moment and then I hid out in the woods next to all the windows of Aedan's classes.

When I arrived I had missed the fist half of observing English and before I even got a mile within range I could feel rolls upon rolls of depression flowing from Aedan. When I was able to see Aedan though, I saw her checking her phone…waiting for something important. I didn't get it and was as depressed as her until Edward texted me, "She misses us. Text her idiot."

I stared at the phone and realized that Edward was able to hear us load and clear although he was five miles away. An extraordinarily long distance to mind read for him but whatever. I flipped open my keyboard and typed out "Hey, it's Jasper; I swiped your number from Alice" and sent it. A second later, I saw Aedan's phone vibrate and anticipation swept me away, then pure and utter joy when she saw my message.

A: "Hey...what's up?"

I smiled and quickly typed out a response.

J: "Nothing much. Hiking. Rose is complaining like crazy."

A: "Wanna play truth?"

J: "Sure."

Waves of delight swept over me.

A: "What's your fav color? Mine is green."

J: "Blue. Favorite Movie? Amazing Grace."

A: "The Big Sleep. Favorite Book? The Phantom of the Opera."

J: "Tale of Two Cities. Favorite animal? Bobcat."

A: "Owl. Favorite Place? In a field."

I paused. I had to end it before she asked my favorite food…I couldn't lie to her.

J: "The woods. I gotta go. Hiking…"

A wave of sadness hit and I saw her frown through the window.

A: "Okay. Bye I guess."

Alice: "Invite her over! Tell her I want her to spend the night tonight but my phone died."

I stared at Alice's text as I felt a huge depression wave hit me. I decided to do it…to ask her.

Alice: "And tell her I want to hear some songs so bring her guitar!"

I texted Aedan: "Hey, Alice's phone died but she wants to know if you can spend the night tonight and asks that you bring your guitar?"

I saw Aedan's phone vibrate as she was putting it inside her…lacey hoodie pocket? It was camo, made out of thin and clinging material with long, four-inch black lace on the arms, hood, and pockets. I looked around and felt around peoples emotions carefully. No on was around and a cloud was about to pass over the sun. I waited for the cloud to pass and then ran to the bushes under the window Aedan was at. I then felt huge excitement spread through me-mine and her emotions-as I peaked through the window and looked at how Aedan was dressed.

Wow.

Her hair was pulled into two, short, low pony-tails with her bangs still framing her face and just a hint of black eyeliner that made her eyes pop. Her hoodie was the short-type that ended at the bottom of her rib-cage and was over what looked like a black cami-tank top shirt with lace at the bottom and top. Her jeans were a very dark blue denim with what looked like camo duct-tape over holes. On her feet was a pair of black, studded around the sole, motorcycle boots.

I only looked for a second before I saw her head start to turn towards me, and then I ran back and was in the trees long before she saw or I got her reply: "Yes. Have her text me later with directions."

I watched her the rest of the day excitedly and even followed her home. I felt like a stalker or a pervert when I didn't see her but then her emotions would sooth me. It's amazing how much they had changed in just a week. I ran home to shower and change when Alice texted me: "She's coming by at 6." and noted that it was 5:45. It was already dark so no worries about the sun. I was so excited Aedan was spending the night. I was now thankful we all had beds to make it look normal whenever we had a party.

I ran into my show and scrubbed and shampooed. We really don't need too but it passes the time. I got out and shook my hair with a towel and wrapped another around my waist as I walked over to my closet and opened it.

"_Crap! What am I going to wear?"_


	16. The Cullens

**Chapter 13: Aedan's POV**

I went through the entire day of school daydreaming about spending the night at the Cullen house. What would it be like? Would it be awkward since Dr. Cullen knew some of my history? It was weird, because I felt like someone was watching me, but not in the creepy stalker way. I kept turning around and saw no one. Maybe I was just paranoid, but I went back to daydreaming and didn't worry about it the rest of the day.

I went to the library during lunch. Everyone else had no sense of reality but the Cullen's… they seemed to know something about pain though they look picture perfect. Rose seemed nicer then she did to me my first day…almost as if she and I had a bond I didn't know about.

Alice, of course, was a complete and total sweetheart. The short girl was like some sort of elven maid or faerie. Always so sweet and incredibly hyper with amusing stories about growing up with Emmett. It's so strange to think her, Emmett, and Bella were siblings! I mean, her and Emma were total opposites besides acting like six year olds sometimes…but I guess Bella evened them out with the role of a mother.

Edward was just so…in love with Bella. I was amazed that he could answer any question directed at him when he was looking at her. No matter what it was about. You could ask Edward for a definition of a word like…quixotic, and he would answer without thinking. He's like a freakin' encyclopedia on legs with emotions…

Jasper…he always seemed to know how I felt and would say just one word-a monosyllabic word, and my entire day would automatically become better because of it. And he hardly ever smiled. When he did it was such a sight to see…like the god of war, Mars, in Roman mythology. That's what he reminded me of-a silent soldier ready for battle. I think the only thing that would ever prevent him from joining the army-he's just the army type-would be his family rejecting it simply because he would have to cut off his beautiful hair…So soft and silky looking.

I blushed. _'Why am I thinking about his hair? Why do I like Jasper so much? Usually I fall for someone who just brightens everyone's day. Not the strong, silent types. They usually turn out pretty crazy…some of the craziest people at the asylum were silent men who seemed perfectly stable until something set them off…like Marcus. He had witnessed his sister's death and was set off by the smell of pine because of the cleaner used to get rid of the blood. Please, God, let Jasper be stable…let him be…normal, and kind the way he seems.'_

Before I knew it, it was after last period and time to go home. I was so happy I sprinted to my impala and went home so I could ask Aunt Jane. She'd be fine I think…I don't have night terrors as often as I had before…and if I had to, I'd stay up all night to avoid showing the Cullen's the true me.

Aunt Jane was in the kitchen making roast beef sandwiches when I got home. She knew I didn't like to eat around people… It was just a quirk of mine…he had liked to force feed me to keep me well for his beatings.

I shook the memory from my head. No more. I was never going to see that…thing again. I smiled at Jane, "Um, Jane?"

She looked up from slicing the red bell peppers, "Yes Aedan?"

I twisted the sleeve of my hoodie nervously, "Um, Alice Cullen invited me to spend the night tonight…would that be okay with you?"

Aunt Jane stopped cutting the peppers out of shock, then smiled a bright, white…true, smile at me. "I would be a horrible woman if I wasn't okay with it." She finished cutting the peppers and then started slicing the mozzarella cheese, "What time are you going over there?"

"I don't really know yet," I dumped my bag next to the dinning table and washed my hands, "she was going to text me later with the details." I started slicing the mushrooms.

"Well that's nice. How was school today?"

I turned on the stove-top and heated a little butter in a frying pan. "It was cool. I finished that picture of Rosalie. I don't think I could ever get it perfect though. Her skin is flawless and she had such strong facial features that I think it would be impossible for even a picture to capture the full beauty." I put the mushrooms and peppers in the pan.

"Well that entire family is gorgeous. I swear, if Dr. Cullen wasn't married I would act like a teenager with a crush. But alas, he is married to a caramel beauty. At least his marriage is preventing me from acting like a fool and lets me act professional." She put four, thin pieces of homemade white bread in the toaster with the slices of mozzarella on top and turned to me. "I swear, that family is one of saints-honey, make sure you don't burn the vegetables-Dr. Cullen was like a miracle worker after your spell. He knew exactly what to do and only charged me for the IV. He was showing me the ropes in the ER when you came in and he didn't even hesitate."

I smiled as I took the frying pan off the heat, "I'll have to thank him again."

The toaster went off so Jane took the break out…just slightly toasted with the cheese melted all the way into pools of gooey, tasty, bliss. We put the cold cut roast beef on the bread and the pepper slices and mushrooms on top of that. With a glass of water and a little bowl of M&Ms for desert, lunch was perfect. Suddenly my phone rang with Avril Lavigne's song _Alice _or_ Underground _and I jumped-I had totally forgotten I had taken it off silent when I got home.

I took it out of my pocket and saw a text from Alice, "Hey! Can you come at six? Just go down Rosewood out of town, then turn onto the last left. That's our driveway. It's almost a mile long so don't freak and think you went the wrong way. I'll be in the front yard."

I looked at the clock. Five thirty, time to pack. I put my plate in the dishwasher, told Jane the plan, and went up to my room and dug trough my closet until I found my black messenger bag with the red bleeding hearts on it. I went trough my underwear drawer and found some random unmentionables and threw them in. I then went back to my closet and found a Harley Quinn themed shirt I had made. Long sleeved, half black and the other half red with purposeful crude red and black cross stitching combining the colors and a large opposite heart in the center of my chest. I threw it in and looked for pants or a skirt to go with it. In the end I choose a pair of self-distressed black skinny jeans and a pair of old red ballet toe shoes. I grabbed a pair of black shorts and my toothbrush and comb, my sketchbook, then ran downstairs, grabbed my guitar, yelled bye to Jane, and got in the car and left. I had kept my purse in my car so I didn't have to grab it and could focus on getting everything else together.

I drove to the Cullen's house as the clouds started covering the sky and hiding the setting sun and my jaw dropped when I arrived. It wasn't a house-it was a freakin' glass mansion. White and glass is what I saw. Alice was outside in a red shirt and jean shorts and came running over to the car.

"Oh my gosh you got here right at six! Perfect timing!" She opened up the car door as I grabbed my bag, purse, and guitar so all I had to do was step out without any awkward setting down stuff/ juggling.

I followed Alice inside as she chattered about what she had planned. Movies and nails tonight, maybe some video games against the guys, then tomorrow the entire family was going swimming and I was coming and Alice already had a swimsuit I could barrow that was Rosalie's, but apparently Rose thought it was too 'punk' anyway so it didn't matter and I could have it.

Alice pulled me into the living room where Esme was reading a cookbook and Emmett was playing a game of guitar hero against Laurent and totally kicking his butt.

"Hey guys! She's here!" Esme moved to get up but before she could, Emmett paused the game and had me in a bear hug, off the floor. "Danny! It's good to see ya!"

"Put her down Emmett," Esme moved to hug me, "hello dear, it's so nice to see you again…how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you Esme. How are you and Dr. Cullen?"

"Oh we're fine, I'm cooking Thai food for dinner, is that okay with you? It's going to be on the spicy side."

I ginned, "It'll be perfect then. I love Thai."

"Hey Aedan."

My heart stopped and I turned around. There was Jasper, in an emerald green shirt with jeans and black converse. He looked like he had just gotten out of the shower and it suited him perfectly. "Hey Jasper," I smiled, "what's up? How was hiking earlier?"

"It was…relatively uneventful."

"Aedan!"

I jerked as Rose attacked me from behind. "Did you finish the picture? Can I see?"

Bella came in with Edward laughing, "Let her put her stuff in Alice's room…then look at it Rose."

"Oh! That reminds me, I have to get out the surprise! Jasper, will you take Aedan to my room for me? Thanks!" Alice ducked through a door before Jasper could answer.

I blushed like crazy when Jasper took my bags…If Alice had known I liked her brother I would hove thought she had done it on purpose.


	17. Alone

**Chapter 14: Jasper's POV**

I was alone… With Aedan… I'm not one who encourages cussing but… Hell. Alice defiantly did it on purpose so that I could get some quality time with Aedan. If I could blush, I would be a lovely shade of tomato I imagine.

I took Aedan's bags and reached to take her guitar but she just gripped it tighter. I guess it was something special to her is she didn't want to let go. I offered her my arm instead and a color of faerie pink dusted her usually pale complexion. I forced my thirst down and took her on the grand tour upstairs.

**(Okay…picture the upstairs of their house as a roundabout…so if they go up the stairs it splits and if you go right, you can come back to it)**

All the doors were opened so it was easy to point out each room as I passed.

"That's Carlisle's study." I nodded to it as she paused for a moment and gapped at the books…her emotions of longing spilled over and erupted over me…it was all I could do to fight it, much less ignore it. Apparently she liked books…which had to be the understatement of the year.

I gently pulled her away and pointed out Rose's room, the pinks that covered the walls was…huh; the exact same color as Aedan's cheeks. No wonder I knew the exact name of the color. When Aedan saw the room, a vat of pain and remorse spilled out… Perhaps it reminded her of what her sister's room was like. Edward had told me the memories Aedan had of her sister… Maybe Rosalie was a sort of replacement? Who knows? …besides Edward. I envy him for being able to see Aedan's mind.

She passed by Rose's room quicker than she had the study…I suspect it was to avoid a panic attack. I showed her Emmett's room that was nearly directly across from Rose's. The walls were lined with movies and every computer and video game imaginable. The only places there were no shelves on the wall was where his desk was with a large screen TV/Computer thing he had hooked up for one giant screen of entertainment. I felt Aedan's pain melt away to pure amusement, as if she had pictured his room like this.

I led her down the hall to Edward's room with the walls covered in music and I felt an intense longing to search through his collection…maybe later I'd bring her back to his room to steal some CDs to copy.

Next was Bella's room with a delicate parry-winkle coating the walls and her two bookcases of classic novels, poetry and several books on myths and another filled with copies of her old papers and notes so she could just turn those in and not spend time on anything school related. Aedan showed interests in the poetry…I'd have to study it some more to talk with her about it.

Next was Laurent's bedroom, filled with random books and knickknacks from his travels. All sorts of voodoo items, African tribal masks, and mini-sculptures decorated it. Aedan loved it immediately. Especially the little dolls on a shelf labeled "Family" of the "Friends". She was so happy when she spotted a mini-me and laughed aloud in utter delight.

I'd have to ask Laurent for some of his yarn to make one for her so she could always be happy when she had it… Wait…why would she be so happy to see me? Is it possible…I was so out of thought I almost didn't show her Alice's room to put her things down.

Alice's room was just…like one big closet. One wall was completely covered in shoe boxes…and that wasn't even a quarter of her shoes. Another had a giant mesh wire in font of it with earrings hanging off it and on the wall were belts and buckles. On the third were scarves and sunglasses and bangles and necklaces…on the fourth-where there wasn't her bed-hung swimsuits on one side and coats on the other. Aedan just stared.

"Is this her room or her closet?"

"You don't want to see her closet…or bathroom…but I have a feeling she'll be playing dress-up Aedan tonight…I am sorry for your pain."

"Me too."

I laughed and she blushed…I didn't even have to force my bloodlust down. My arm felt cold when she let me go so I could set her stuff down, but she grabbed it after I set her things down she put down her guitar and grabbed her sketchbook.

"So what's your room like Mr. Hale?" She had a playful grin but was flooding with genuine curiosity.

"Well Miss Wilson, I am shocked that you would want to see my room alone with me...you being such a proper lady an' all." I let my Southern charm come through to play and she melted. Her emotions warmed immediately and I started to feel something flowing off her I had never felt off anybody else nearly as strong… Love.

I smiled at her and wished to kiss her…the first person I ever wished to kiss at all, but I had to behave myself so I wouldn't scare her away. I lead her to my room.

I had four bookcases, one on each pale blue wall. One filled with American history, one with Eastern Europe history, one with Western European history, and one with Latin America history. I had an American flag pinned up on my wall and an old Southern flag pinned up opposite of it. My desk was opposite my bed and had my journals stacked on and in it. Aedan looked inside in awe and I lead her in gently. She walked over to my Western European bookcase and smiled when she saw several art history books. I was behind her and about to ask her why she was so happy when…

"Jasper! Don't you molest my Aedan!" Alice skipped in and wrapped her arms around me and grinned up at me mischievously. She had something planned, and whatever it was, it was…going to be interesting.

**A/N: What do ya'll think? Review please!**


	18. Unwelcomed Visitors

**Chapter 15: Alice's POV**

I grinned as I took Aedan's hand and lead her downstairs to her surprise. I skipped to keep my pace even with Danny's long legs… She liked to be even with people wile walking. Jasper followed sullenly behind us... I could feel the glares radiating off him aimed at my back.

I jumped the last two steps and Aedan followed my lead since I pulled her along. "Aedan...can I get Jasper to cover your eyes for the surprise?"

Aedan gave me a weird look, "Umm…sure…I guess…"

I nodded to Jasper and he rolled his eyes as he covered Aedan's carefully, inching up next to her until his chest was an inch away from her back. I then grabbed Aedan's hands and carefully lead her into the living room fully as Rose and Emmett came out with the surprise.

I stopped her a few feet away from them and… "Okay! Open your eyes!"

Jasper's hands left her eyes as they fluttered open.

She stared…

and stared…

"Holy crap…this is for me?" Aedan stared even more at the new amps for her guitar. The look on her face: priceless (no, this is not a credit card add).

"Jasper had remembered you saying that you're amps were short-circuiting and we decided to get you a few new ones as a thank you for being our friend!" Rose said laughing as she and Emmett set them down.

Aedan gasped, "But they're so expensive! I mean…its like $300 plus for a decent amp!"

Emmett let out a laugh that sounded like a foghorn going off, "In case you hadn't noticed, we're pretty well off Danny-girl! So don't worry! We like you!"

Esme smiled, "You're like one of the family Aedan."

Carlisle put his hand on Esme's shoulder, "And as one of the family, you need to know something."

I nodded and sat Aedan down. I had only seen a little of her reaction but she'd be fine with our secret after the first minuet.

Jasper started pacing nervously…he was scared at how she had reacted in the first half of my premonition but it was better then how it would be her finding out any other time.

Bella and Edward sat across from her as I sat on the couch next to her as Laurent came in next to me and Jasper raked his hands through his hair as he stopped next to the kitchen doorway. Esme sat in the armchair and Carlisle stood next to her.

"Aedan, there are many things in this world that are… strange. Supernatural even. We, are some of those supernatural beings."

I watched Aedan, her face stayed blank with a hint of confusion in her eyes. So far so good.

"We are…well, the best term would be 'vampires'." I watched Aedan…

"The days you skipped were sunny…" She caught on.

"We don't die in the sun; we sparkle." Emmett said.

"…Well **that** sounds kinda gay." Still good…was my premonition going to be wrong?

"We drink blood." Jasper stated. Her eyes widened. B-I-N-G-O, B-I-N-G-O, B-I-N-G-O, and Bingo was his name-o! I was right!

She stood up shakily, "I need a moment." and ran outside.

Jasper followed her and we followed Jasper.

Aedan was in the clearing right behind our house and was standing with her face up at the sky, gasping, grasping for sanity as Jasper took her into his arms.

Aedan clutched his shirt hard as they slid to the ground. She gasped for air as Jasper rubbed circles on her back to calm her. Her emotions must have been killing him.

"We only hunt animals for blood Aedan… We do not drink from people." Jasper stroked her hair as she became calm.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted." Aedan had gotten her breathing under control.

"It's fine darlin'. It was our fault for misleading you." Jasper held her tighter.

I was about to say 'aww' when I noticed a smell… I glanced at the others. They had noticed too. This was bad.

_Why_ hadn't I seen this coming?

The Volturi were coming and less then a hundred meters away and they would defiantly see Aedan.

I looked at Jasper. He had noticed and was worried for Aedan. He picked her up and took her towards the house and then Dimitri was blocking him with Felix, Alex, and Jane. Jasper put Aedan down and swung in front of her, growling.

I ran in front of Jasper and Aedan along with the rest of the family to put some protection in front of her. I still couldn't see anything...what's wrong with me? It feels like it does with the wolves…

Aro, Marcus, and Caius appeared, accompanied by their personal guard and two new faces I had never seen before. A tall woman with curly, black hair and long nails, not in the traditional robes and gowns of the Volturi but in leather pants, four inch black Armani heels, and a red silk halter-top with gold jewelry. The male had short, spiky blonde hair and a square jaw wearing a black leather jacket, a blue button-down shirt, and jeans with black boots. Both of their eyes glowed red with the thirst of fresh blood.

"Carlisle! My old friend! How are you?" Aro stepped forward with his shades, arms outspread.

"Aro…what a…pleasant surprise." Carlisle was choosing his words carefully as he too stepped forward but still avoided Aro.

"Yes…we had information from a new friend of ours that there was a new human you all were interested in joining your coven…we do not know why though, Will-this is Will," Aro gestured to the new blonde of the coven, "was checking up on all of the vampires, making sure everyone was staying low-key, when he reported he saw Jasper conversing with a human girl. We felt as though we should meet her and see who caught his attention."

I watched as Esme came even with Carlisle. "Her name is Aedan… Aedan Wilson."

Aro smiled, "May I have the pleasure to meet her myself? We have come such a long way to see her."

"Why don't you come into the house? We can talk more comfortably in there." Esme suggested.

"Oh dear…I think you are trying to hide her from me for a while…Jane?"

Esme shrieked in pain before Bella was able to put her shield up around us all. Carlisle grabbed Esme and held her, "I think that was unnecessary Aro." he stated as Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, and Laurent snarled in anger.

"Everything I have Jane do is necessary, why I-"

"No it was not." Aedan's voice rang out sure and strong. I looked at her and was taken back to that day in Mr. Garret's class. Her eyes darkened and pupils dilated, her eyes screamed out her fury as she looked with a face of pure blankness at Aro. "Nothing you did just now is necessary."

Aro looked at her with interest, "You are Aedan, correct? I am only trying to be civil."

"No…you are being cruel to my friends." Aedan watched his face carefully, defiantly as Aro watched hers with curiosity.

"I was being kind… Felix, show Miss Wilson how kind I was being."

We snarled but before anyone could move, fire sprang up around the Volturi and singed their robes. Felix leapt back with a yelp and Caius froze in horror.

"Kindness from you is poison to sicken others as your hostility is death." Aedan's eyes were now totally black-even the whites-as she gazed calmly at Aro. "I suggest you leave my friends alone before you make me angry…I'm only mad right now." Her head tilted to the side as a sadistic smile spread across her face.

"Nonsense." Aro stated, carefully, judging Aedan's face, "Clara," The raven haired vampire looked at Aro, "kill Jasper."

She leapt and had made it over the fire when a bolt of lightning hit her squarely in the chest and made her burst into flame. Her screams filled the air and Will roared and leapt at Aedan but the fire grew higher and thicker, trapping and killing him. After he burned I was able to see finally and it made since. He was a searcher and blocker.

Aro smiled, "Well you are quite something Miss Wilson." Then an appalling smell attacked our nostrils. The wolves where here.

All fourteen came in a half moon from the tree line and watched carefully in amazement. This was going to be an interesting story to tell.

**Yeppers...action packed chapter...witchy danny...lolz...REVIEW PLEASE! =DDDD**


	19. Aedan's Mind

**Chapter 16: Jasper's POV**

The Volturi ran and were soon gone…the wolves remained, glad that the 'leeches' were gone and they were all interested in Aedan. I turned to her and gripped her arm gently.

Aedan blinked and her eyes turned from black back to their beautiful green and golden flaked eyes. Her expression reminded me of a newborn kitten.

"Jasper…Why are we outside and why are you glittery?" Her eyes grew wide "Don't tell me you're gay and glitter yourself up!"

…she didn't remember us telling her we're vampires. Emmett was laughing and the wolves snorted and barked in laughter.

"…No. I'm not gay darlin'… I'm a vampire."

She blinked, "I thought ya'll exploded in the sun…not get shiny."

"Dracula and Anne Rice are crocks hun…I'm a vampire." I looked into her eyes…the sun was going down so hopefully she wouldn't be distracted by the sparkles like she was now.

She lifted her hand to my face and traced it gently…I inadvertently leaned into her touch. "That's why you all have such cold hands…" She murmured in total shock, her feelings were numb. She looked me in the eye. "I'm not your dinner I hope."

I jerked back, shocked-I shouldn't have been since I knew she didn't remember but I still was, "No, we drain animals; that's why our eyes are gold. Vampires who drink from humans have crimson eyes."

"To match the blood of the innocent?"

I shrugged, still gazing into her eyes, "You could put it that way." I was waiting for her terror to break free and create a whirlpool of emotions to drown my senses. That is why she stunned me with her next words.

"I guess that's fine…" My jaw dropped and she hurriedly finished her sentence as she cupped my face in her hands, "since you won't kill anyone I meant."

"I have killed before Aedan."

"Damn right he has. They all have besides Doc there." Jacob had to join in. Aedan turned to see him jogging over in red gym shorts. **(A/N: I am sorry but no man should EVER wear cut off jean shorts! EXCEPTION: he is gay AND can totally pull them off!)**

"Who the hell are you?" Aedan's cold front from when she was the new kid was up again.

"Just your friendly local werewolf!" Jake grinned.

"Shapeshifter." Edward corrected.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I'm Jacob, you must be Aedan. Bella told me about you."

Rose threw a dirty look at Bella and Alice laughed, "Well, I didn't see this coming **(A/N: get it?) **but who cares! Come on, let's talk inside and warm Aedan up; it's close to forty degrees out here!"

We all looked awkward…It had been a while since any of us were human so we had all totally forgotten. I took her hand gently, "Come on, let's get you inside."

Jacob looked at Edward and he nodded. "Come on guys! Free food!" Ah… They were joining us.

Aedan looked at me questioningly, I decided to elaborate. "The big bad wolves are actually the 'little' pigs."

Aedan burst out in laughter as Paul glared at us, "Says the leech."

Aedan whirled around and her eyes grew…scary. Anger rolled off of her until it was suffocating me…and she was smiling.

"I'm sorry, could you please repeat that?"

"Uh…"

"Oh! Okay! You were just being stupid, you weren't being your normal self, right?"

"Uh…"

"Oh, I guess you were being yourself… Your own stupid self."

Paul and everyone stared at her in shock and she turned and saw their stares, "What? I don't like be nice to jerks…What's this jerks name?"

"Paul…" I was unsure where this was going.

She smiled, "Now I know what to call the voodoo doll."

Rose smirked, "I think you and I are going to be great friends." The stares turned to Rose and she flipped us off as she and Aedan smiled to each other.

We were soon inside and Aedan excused herself for a while.

"I like her! She made Paul speechless!" Seth laughed as Leah smirked.

"She will fit in well…and a witch too…does she usually suffer from memory loss? She seemed blank on what she did to the leeches earlier."

"She doesn't have memory loss…it's more of an automatic suppression."

I turned to Edward, "Is that even possible?"

"I didn't think so the first time it happened but now that I've observed it closely… It seems that because she has gone through so much in her life, Aedan suppresses current, newly made memories without even trying because of the affect the older ones have on her mind. Anything that adds to her stress her mind will automatically block it out… Because she cannot block out the past, it's haunted her for too long." Edward signed as he went into the Kitchen to help Esme who was crying at the thought of Aedan suffering as Aedan entered the room.

She had changed into a black cami top with lace at the neckline and a pair of black boy shorts with white and red hearts on them and her hair was down in low pony-tails, giving her a soft look…and also, dangling at her left side from her hand…

"Hey, what's with the emo teddy bear?" Thank you Emmett.

She looked at it and held it up, "This is Mistah Bear."

…The thing had a missing eye, black, purple, and random plaid, patches and a red broken heart sewn on with a dog collar and studs coming out of its head forming a mohawk. She didn't let go of it even when she was getting a glass of water. We exchanged looks... Aedan put up a tough act but really she was a scared little girl…I guess she was showing us her true self because we showed her our true selves.

I glanced at Edward for conformation and he nodded. Then he signed-sign language people-for me to ask her about her powers.

"Aedan?"

"Yes?" She tilted her head…looking like a confused, long-haired puppy…

I lead her to the couch and sat across from her, "Did you know you're a witch?"

**CLIFFHANGER! What's gonna happen next? REVIEW**

**Okay…I'm leaving the country March 9****th**** and won't be in until the 17****th****. Then I will be out of town away from my house and the computer so this is your last update for a while…I'm Sorry! I'll try to update my stories the 25****th**** to the 27****th****.**


	20. Remembering

**Chapter 17: Aedan's POV**

"…What do you mean I'm a witch? Am I mean? Too different?" I began to shake and a clutched Mistah Bear to me close. People had come and gone but Mistah Bear had always struck through with me…I was lucky I didn't add the spikes until after the Sanitarium-they wouldn't have let me keep him then.

"No! Jasper grasped my hands as they clutched Mistah Bear, "I meant you are a witch that has power controlled by your mind, not that you're mean or different-well, you are different but not in a bad way, in tha-"

Rose pushed Jasper aside and took his place, wrapping her hands around mine, cooling my nerves gently, "What Jasper means to say is that you can kick ass with your mind. You have gifts that you can access while you're a mere human. Not very many people are like that Aedan… But you are and you have a great power that only you can control…think back…remember…remember where you got your scars from."

I blinked as a flash of light went on in my head and I fell back…Before I was sucked into the door of the world I never wanted to remember I heard Jasper's voice say one word… "Please."

_Flashbacks_

_4__th__ Grade-"No! Leave my sister alone!" I hit at the man who had hurt Ali and made her bleed. He pushed me back again and grabbed her wrist, wrenching at it, making her cry out. My vision brightened and I saw him fly off her and into the brick wall behind us with a sickening crack. We ran all the way home from school that day. The next day we heard a man-a teacher for the 6__th__ graders- was murdered on school grounds and school was canceled that day. Somehow Ali and I had forgotten about it. _

_Summer of 5__th__ Grade- I fell out of the boat off the shores of Hawaii and was pulled in by an undertow. I couldn't breath and water filled my lungs, drowning me. I screamed in my mind I didn't want to die and the next thing I knew I had shot out of the water and onto the boat…No one remembered who saved me because no one had._

_8__th__ Grade- There was a new boy in school who tried to commit suicide after his mom was killed in the war and his dad started drinking. He jumped off the school building and miraculously came out if it with several cuts and a dislocated shoulder after being caught by a tree…the thing was, no one ever remembered seeing that tree before…not really. I didn't even see it until after I saw him on the roof and wished something would save him…. His father was taken to jail for child abuse and he started to live with his aunt. He became happy again and soon started to date Ali and became the school's soccer champion._

_9__th__ Grade- At my first party I was forced against my will by Ali to play seven minuets in heaven with James Tomson…he seemed sweet but was a total creep, so I wished he would just leave me alone and not touch me. When the seven minuets were up, they opened the door and found me calm and collected while he was tied up with duct tape…no I do not remember tying him up._

_Three months ago- "Come here little girl, tell the good doctor what you want…"_

I started screaming at his face in terror and was jerked out of my memories by Jasper's cold arms encircling my waist and Dr. Cullen shinning a light in my eye. When I came to it I saw everyone staring at me in shock and horror, wondering what I had seen.

I rocked as I sobbed and Jasper held me close, trying to calm me. "Shush darlin'." He stroked my hair but all I could see were the memories of **that**.

"Make him go away, please Jasper! Make him go away!" I could see Jasper only faintly for my memories where bubbling in front of my vision. I soon didn't see Jasper anymore. Only that…man. I didn't hear Jasper anymore; just those sickening words. I didn't feel his arms anymore; just the straps and whips he liked to use. I screamed and struggled and kicked; trying to get free from the torturous nightmare that haunted me and ruled my life.

He started shaking me and my panic increased, my sister's voice screamed at me from the back saying, _'Run! Run Aedan! He already killed you're mind but you can still run and free your soul!"_

I struggled broke free, I only made it a few feet before he grabbed hold of me again. The heat, no! He was burning me with the brand he had used before! He was angry I had destroyed the mark after getting out by cutting the square of skin it was in out of my thigh and he was going to make me wear it on each of my arms now. I screamed and heard glass shatter before I passed out. There was no escape.

**READ ALL OF ME PLEASE**

**Sorry it took me so long to upload a new chapter guys, I've been sick the past week and a half, right after I got over jet lag! Umm…R&R. Please, I tried to capture the horror… And it was Paul who grabbed her in the end. The reason it felt like a brand was because of the drastic heat change that occurred after Jasper let go for fear of hurting her and Paul grabbing her right after to restrain her. I imagine it felt the same as having sat in snow for an hour, frozen, then hot coffee accidentally spilled on your lap. Huge change.**** Oh! And I was debating whether or not to include a gay pairing with one of the wolves and if so…which wolf? So yeah…please review and tell me what you think! I'm gonna try to set up a pole for the gay werewolf…kk? =D**


	21. Reliving

**A/n: I am super sorry! 4 AP tests and 3 finals in the past and now in the present several 10-18 hour work days are killing me slowly but surly. Plus I somehow fell down the stairs the other day. Head through wall=concussion. Concussion=being woken up once every hour with a bright flashlight shoved in your face to torment and torture the concussionee for two nights in a row to make sure nothing bad happens to the brain although it has because I ran my head through a flipping wall. AND with having to be at work at seven a.m. -on some days 5:30 a.m. – til 7 or 10 p.m. and feed the cows and chickens before and/or after hand is like asking God to take pity and strike me down…but I really wanted a car and finally was able to by my mom's from her. Today is my first FREE day off, so in haste to have at least one chapter done, this is my thirty minuet masterpiece I typed within thirty minuets-I typed this part after the thirty minuets- Enjoy.**

**Chapter 18: Rosalie's POV**

The mutt Paul grabbed Aedan's arms to keep her from running but it only made matters worse. "aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Aedan jerked and convulsed in his arms screaming, "It burns! Please! No more branding! No! I'll be good! Won't cut it out! Won't cut it off! Burn it back where it was if you want. Make it bigger. Hotter! Just please! No more after this!"

Jasper's eyes grew black with pain and fury and as Aedan fell unconscious he snarled and ripped the mongrel's arms off Aedan as Alice and Laurent grabbed her in the mutt's place. Her knees gave out and she collapsed screaming in agony. The wolves went forward, thinking we were hurting her and I jumped in front of Aedan with Bella, Emmet, and Edward, slamming into Sam's and several other wolves.

"STOP IT! NO MORE VIOLENCE PLEASE!" Aedan screamed, coming as close to her senses as she could after Sam's blood splattered across her face and torso, waking her. Walls of ice formed between the wolves and us as she clenched her head in her hands and doubled over, her body rocked back and forth as Alice and Laurent released her gently.

"Aedan…Darlin', why didn't you tell us what happened to you?" Jasper asked, kneeling next to her, picking up her bear and holding it to out to her gently, "we can help you."

Aedan started shaking and her nails dug into her skin, drawing the smell of oranges and roses spilled out of her arms with her blood as she whimpered, "But I knew you'd hate the **real** me." She sniffed as Jasper slowly pried her hands from her arms, "Never been good enough… Just a wretched, soiled body…Never good for anyone… My eyes tell a tale of memories…to be forgotten… Maybe I'm just crazy…yeah…probably…"

She started crying again and Jasper brushed her hair back and placed the bear in her hands as Carlisle inched close, not wishing to startle her again. "Did he tell you that? The…one who… marred you?" Jasper placed his hand against Aedan's face as tears spilled out of her eyes as she looked at him and nodded.

Jasper frowned in anger, "Love, you are more perfect than words can describe and I will protect you from now until the apocalypse when Death rides down on his horse of white to take the lives of all. I will protect you until I die."

Aedan looked up at Jasper, her clouded eyes slowly clearing and she blinked, the way a newborn babe would react to light the first time and a look of confusion appeared on her face. "Why?"

Jasper smiled softly, "Why do you have Mistah Bear?"

Aedan tilted her head, "He makes me calm…Makes me remember to not remember the voices saying 'That wasn't an accident, that was suicide. He killed himself…because of you…' I killed him…I did." She sobbed, "I drove my father to insanity!"

Jasper's eyes gleamed in pain, "You did no such thing! You make me calm…or crazy. You fill me with emotions. The second your happy, I am. Right now I feel as if the world around me is crumbling. I share your pain. Your anger. Your calm. Your happiness. I share it all. Your emotions are so strong you pull me into them, that's why you're special to me, and I can feel such remorse for my living and burdening others that I know you never could hurt anyone you love intentionally or unintentionally."

"Oh…" Aedan trailed off, staring into space, Esme came up and gently laid her hand on top of Aedan's.

"Aedan…sometimes the world is a cruel place to those who do not deserve it. But others can help you. We all can help you."

Aedan looked up (A/N: with a 'Two by Two, Hands of Blue' River look on her face-if you don't know who River is Youtube Firefly River)

"When spoken, ignored. When joking, criticized. When laughing, betrayed. When calculating life, humiliated. This is how my life has been. Why would now be any different?"

Aedan looked at Jasper with tears in her eyes, "Everything and on that I have loved become memories and fade away…I remember so little of my own life…Jasper? Don't become a memory in my mind…please."

Jasper took Aedan into his arms, cradling her; "I won't let myself become a memory Aedan, not with you."

"Do you promise?"

"By my memories."


	22. SOPAPIPA

**I have a messege for ya'll: IF SOPA/PIPA GETS PASSED AND FAN FIC SHUTS DOWN, EMAIL ME FOR WHATEVER STORY**

**EMAIL: thedreamingdreamer hotmail .com**

**AND I WILL HOPEFULLY RESPOND =) KEEP SOPA/PIPA UNACTIVE!**


End file.
